parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Courage King Trailer
(CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Productions logo shows up) * ("Circle of Life" plays in the beginning of the trailer) * Chief: You are connected in the great circle of life. * Narrator: CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Productions presents it's all new thirdy-second full length animated motion-picture... The Courage King. He was born to rule, * Patch: This will all be mine? * Chief: Everything the light touches. * Patch: Wow. * Narrator: But the shadow rise over the kingdom. * Randall Boggs: I will be King! * (Patch gasped in fear) * Randall Boggs: Run away and never return. * (Queen Chrysalis, Hopper and Nigel chases Patch) * Patch: (falls in the ground) NOOOOOO! * Hopper: If you never come back, we'll kill ya! * (Patch runs away as Queen Chrysalis, Hopper, Nigel was near and watches him.) * Alex: Hey kid, what's eatin' ya? * Patch: I don't wanna talk about it. * Blu: He looks blue. * Alex: I say that brownest gold. * Blu: No, no. I mean, that's esprest. * Alex: Anything we can do? * Patch: Not at much can change the past. * Narrator: He grew up hoping left is only life behind. * Buck: I know who you are, Your in King Harkinian boy. * Twilight Sparkle: You're the king. * Blu: King? have you got your fairies crossed. * Courage: You knew my father? * Buck: {Monotone} Correction-- I know your father. * Courage: He died. A long time ago. * Buck: Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. * (sees a reflection of Courage's head turning into Chief's head) * Courage: Father? * Chief: (as a spirit in the clouds) You are my son, and the one true king. * Buck: You see he lives in you. * Chief: (as a spirit again) You must take your place in the Circle of Life. * Twilight Sparkle: COURAGE! * Narrator: It's legendary tale, filled with excitement, * (Courage and Twilight Sparkle fight) * Narrator: and plus dozens of wonderful all-new CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 characters. * (Alex is scared) * Blu: Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA! * Narrator: And featuring all new original songs, from the Grammy Award winner Elton John and Academy Award winner Tim Rice. * ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King" plays) * Narrator: This summer, CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Productions presents, Of an entertainment, you'll will never forget. * Title: THE COURAGE KING. * Tagline: Only On CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD From Princess Oriana Home Video, Ethan Funsch Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Animation Home Entertainment, Disneytoon Home Entertainment, PouchLight Entertainment, Modren Cartoons, Nelvana, Studio B Productions, Decode Entertainment, Treehouse TV, HR1, Wish Films, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, The Geffen Film Company, Kids WB!, Nintendo, Japan Railways, 4Kids Entertainmnet, Pikachu the Movie, Paramount Home Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Animation Group, Roadshow-Lorimar Home Video, New Line Home Video, Alcon Entertainment, View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, Together Again Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Home Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation SKG Home Entertainment, MTV Home Video, Comedy Central, Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment, Portfolio Entertainment, Rainbow House Children's Books, BKN Intentional, GoodTimes Entertainment, Golden Books Family Entertainment, Tundra Productions, HIT Entertainment, Classic Media, Funbag Animation Studios, DQ Entertainment, Alphanim, Nick Jr. Productions, Barney Home Video, Playhouse Disney Original, HOT Animation, PBS Kids, Radical Sheep, Spiffy Pictures, Film Fund Luxembourg, Stretch Films, Hat Trick Productions, TeamTO, LuxAnimation, Big Idea, Sesame Workshop, DNA Productions, Breakthrough Entertainment, Tele Images Kids, Atomic Cartoons, M6, TVO Kids, Aardman Animations, Pip Animation Services, CITV, 9 Network, YLE, Cross Creek Network Junior, Cartoon Pizza, Cuppa Coffee, GURU, Scrawl Studios, SLR Productions, The Fred Rogers Company, Kartt Brothers, CBC, Ki. Ka von ARD und ZDF, Marc Brown Studios, Denius Films, YTV, Shadow Workshop, Super Sonics Productions, Shadow Projects, Jim Henson Productions, Sony Wonder, Revolution Studios, Happy Madison Productions, ImageMovers, Amblin Home Entertainment, Toho Productions, McDonald's Productions, Klasky Csupo Productions, Rainbow S.R.L., Dimension Home Video, Troublemaker Home Entertainment, Image National Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital, Wizard Video, Gracie Films, Fuzzy Door Productions, Vivendi Universal Games, The N, Noggin, Discovery Kids, Tell-Tale Productions, Ragdoll, Kids CBC, Fox Kids, ABC for Kids, Film Roman, Annie's Underground, Humongous Entertainment, It's A Junior Adventure, Yoopa, Anchor Bay Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, lllumination Entertainment, Amblimation, Foucs Features, Laika, Harvey Entertainment Productions, Imagine Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Bagdasarian Productions, NCircle, The Lyons Group, Polygram Video, Lyrick Studios, Spike TV, Sony, Sony Pictures Animation, Monster Animation, A&B TV, BBC, Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, Dorling Kindersley, Schlessinger Media, Ocean Video Games, 21 Laps Entertainment, 1492 Home Entertainment, National Geographic, Rankin-Bass, Marathon Incorporated, MGM Home Entertainment, LucasArts, Sega, Eidos, Hub Network, Animaniacs Movies, Marvel Home Entertainment, Jerry Bruckheimer Home Video, Bena Vista Games, Square Enix, Jetix, Touchstone Home Video, Legendary Home Entertainment, Destination Home Video, Gullane Entertainment, Marathon Media, Joker Videos, Astley Baker Davies, Entertainment One, Reel FX Animation Studios, C.E Animation Studios, Hasbro Studios, The K Home Entertainment Company, Keystone Home Entertainment, Walden Media, B.D. Fox Home Video, Viva Home Entertainment, Lionsgate, Crest Animation, Summit Entertainment, NWave Home Entertainment, Starz Animation, Vangurad Animation, Saban Brands, Scholastic, DiC, Toei Company, Toei Animation, RTL World, DC Comics, Grand Slamm Children's Films, WonderWings.com Entertainment, The Wiggles, WGBH, Scholastic, LeapFrog, Fisher-Piece, Listening Library, Demco, American Greetings, Hanna-Barbera, WildBrain, Happy Nest, Cinar, Teletoon, Doozer, 9 Story Entertainment, Piwi, Weta Productions, Chapman Entertainment, Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment, Curious Pictures, The Baby Einstein Company, Artisan Home Entertainment, Family Home Entertainment, Taffy Entertainment, Mike Young Productions, Seven Network, Telegael, AGOGO, Cartobaleno, Top Draw, Zodiak Active, Rai Fiction, MoonScoop, Nick at Nite, Princess Belle Home Video, Johnny TestXCammy Productions, Princess Tiana Home Video, The Mizfiz Videoz, Jaclyn Bachik's Videos, Discord's Videos, The Beckster1000 Home Entertainment, Stephen Druschke Film Productions, Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios and Charlie Quigg Home Video Category:The Lion King Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360